Alliance to Restore the Republic
The Alliance to Restore the Republic, more commonly known as the Rebel Alliance, was a unified body of resistance and rebel groups that sought to overthrow the Galactic Empire and restore the Galactic Republic during the Galactic Civil War. Following the Galactic Civil War, most elements of the Alliance were amalgamated into the New Republic. Prior to the Alliance's formation, rebellious insurgencies operated against the Galactic Empire, most of them loosely organized and unaware of the existence of others, with many refusing to cooperate. Dozens of rebel cells were annihilated at the hands of the likes of Darth Vader and Grand Admiral Thrawn. History Early Rebel Cells Alderaanian Resistance When Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine released his Declaration of a New Order at the end of the Clone Wars, Bail Organa maintained the illusion of being a loyal senator, which granted him access to vital information for supporting a resistance. He began to recruit others to his cause, including the Caamasi Jedi Ylenic It'kla and the noblewoman Lady Alya Aldrete and her smuggling ring. His daughters Leia and Winter were given intelligence training. Although Alderaan had abandoned all of their military might at the end of the Clone Wars and in the wake of the havoc that General Grievous had wrought upon the planet, Bail Organa recognized other fledgling resistance movements such as the Nizon resistance and Corellian resistance, and provided them with non-combatant support which included funding, technical expertise and intelligence gathered by his group. Said funding stemmed from the royal and personal fortunes available to him at the time. He made a number of off-world allies, including Jedi Master Denia and her associates, as well as Phoenix Cell and a number of spy networks, one of which contained the Fulcrums. The Corellian Resistance saw the necessity of combining forces with other groups and sent Bria Tharen to meet with the other groups. Bail Organa sent Hric Dalhney, the Deputy Minister of Security, and Winter and Ylenic It'kla to meet with Tharen in Cloud City. The Alderaanian representatives were unwilling to compromise Alderaanian ethics by committing their people to a combatant role and would only agree to continue the support they had already given. Winter Organa was an exception to this, and agreed with Tharen's arguments, promising that she would argue the case for armed resistance with her father when she returned home. She succeeded in persuading Bail Organa, and he began secretly arming his people despite stiff opposition from within his own government. The arming began in the form of bolstering the ranks and training of the Alderaanian Senatorial Guard, which was responsible for defending the Aldera Royal Palace and the members of House Organa. The Guard was granted a number of warships, predominantly Alderaanian War Frigates and Alderaanian War Cruisers. A number of Alderaanian Resistance personnel operated on Coruscant. They fled the planet aboard the Resurgence but were ambushed by a unit of the Imperial Navy operating under the Imperial Inquisitorius. The ship was destroyed, several crew members were killed or captured, but most of the rebels managed to escape through hyperspace to Alderaan. The arming continued with the Alderaanian Consular Security increasing in size and number. Originally serving as security forces aboard Alderaan and the Alderaanian consular vessels, they were known as Fleet Troopers and could be considered one of the earliest renditions of the Rebel Marines. Their personnel roster made up the bulk of some of the earliest fighting forces following the Alliance's creation. Organa's early resistance movement actively recruited like-minded individuals after a thorough vetting process to determine that they were not imperial spies. The movement's agents kept eyes out for reports or rumors of rebellious and insurgent activity, and potential Jedi survivors. Finding these assets and moving non-combative support to areas of conflict was rather easy due to Alderaan's reputation for its relief efforts in times of crisis. Mon Mothma's Network Mon Mothma led an anti-Imperial resistance movement on Chandrila, known as the Chandrilan resistance. It contained a powerful network of agents, and eventually merged with Bail Organa's Alderaanian resistance, sometime prior to the Alliance's founding. Lothal Resistance Lothal contained several resistors who despised the Empire, but the one that gained the most renown was made up of only five individuals. Their actions resulted in the destruction of most of Lothal's Imperial garrison, and Lothal remained largely free of Imperial interference throughout the entirety of the Galactic Civil War. Phoenix Cell Phoenix Cell, designated Phoenix Fleet, Phoenix Group, and sometimes Phoenix Squadron in order to keep the Imperials guessing regarding its size, was one of the larger rebel cells. It's personnel actively battled the Galactic Empire prior to the Alliance's founding. The Phoenix Cell was originally part of a loose network of rebel cells who were known to maintain contact with Senator Bail Organa. Their small but steadily growing fleet contained multiple CR90 corvettes and other vessels, including the Ghost. Stealing shield generators, freeing prisoners, taking on defectors, sabotaging production facilities, and linking up with multiple resistance groups, the Phoenix Cell was very influential and notoriously difficult to destroy. Several bases of their's were captured, overwhelmed or destroyed, which encouraged the cell to stay mobile. Their efforts put intelligence and military hardware into the hands of other groups, an example of which was when five Y-Wings were stolen from Reklam Station and transferred to Jan Dodonna's unit, Massassi Group. One of the cell's feats was discovering evidence that the Galactic Empire had committed mass-genocide against the Geonosians, largely depopulating Geonosis of its native species. Sometime following the unofficial creation of the Alliance to Restore the Republic brought about by Galen Marek, aka Starkiller, Phoenix Squadron was responsible for escorting Mon Mothma, her crew and Gold Squadron through the Archeon Nebula. Dantooine became the sight of an ever-expanding Rebel fleet as Mon Mothma gave a speech announcing the Alliance's formation. Phoenix Cell continued to serve in the Alliance to Restore the Republic until the Battle of Atollon, after which Phoenix Squadron ceased to exist as a military unit due to the number of casualties sustained. The remnants of the cell joined the Massassi Group. Their legacy went on, and in 5 ABY, a new Phoenix Squadron was created which participated in the Battle of Jakku, the battle which officially ended the Galactic Civil War. Nizon resistance The Nizon resistance was comprised of Nazren rebels formed following the Clone Wars for the purpose of opposing Imperial occupation and the exploitation of their species by Trandoshan slaver clans. The Alderaanian resistance provided them with non-combative support, and the Nizon resistance rose up. The Battle of Nizon was a vicious engagement, with the resistance gaining control of Imperial anti-orbital defenses and forcing the Imperials to evacuate the planet. The Empire saw that retaking the planet would be a costly move, and at least for a while, the Nazren government was allowed to operate with some autonomy. It is unlikely that the Empire would have refrained from sending the Imperial Navy and the Imperial Army to quell the uprising. Massassi Group The Massassi Group was one of the largest rebel cells in existence and was led by General Jan Dodonna. Their base of operations was the Great Temple on Yavin IV. General Dodonna originally served in the Imperial Navy following the end of the Clone Wars, in which he'd served as a bridge officer. Dodonna became disillusioned with the Galactic Empire and defected, forming a cell of rebel sympathizers who launched numerous raids on Imperial naval and military infrastructure. Massassi Group was placed at the forefront of the Alliance following its official creation, and their efforts were behind the capture of one of the final pieces of the Death Star Plans, during the Battle of Scarif. Saw Gerrera's Partisans Also known as "Saw's Rebels", the Partisans were a militant insurgent group that stemmed from Onderon. They were willing to resort to tactics so extreme that Mon Mothma, Bail Organa and a variety of others distanced themselves from them. They later joined the Alliance to Restore the Republic, curbing some of their extreme activities but maintaining strategies that put them at odds with the rest of the Alliance's leadership. Imperial Special Forces, Imperial Intelligence and Inferno Squad did their best to infiltrate and destroy the Partisans, which resulted in quite a bit of damage being dealt. It is believed that if they had not amalgamated with the Alliance to Restore the Republic, the Partisans would have ceased to exist as an effective fighting force. Naboo Queens There was little armed resistance against the Empire on Naboo in regards to members of the human population following the assassination of one of the queens and the dissolution of the Royal Security Forces, but the Naboo Queens resisted. They were an all-female rebel cell, and many of their members had previously served as royal handmaidens in the Theed Palace. Corellian Resistance The Corellian Imperial Senator Garm Bel Iblis was an outspoken critic of Emperor Palpatine and his New Order. A failed assassination attempt on Anchoron forced him into hiding, and he began coordinating the small pockets of resistance that existed within the Corellian sector, turning them into an organized force. Their membership was originally comprised of a few unhappy dissidents holding meetings inside of cellars but began to gain support amongst the general population until their ranks swelled to include several thousand beings and cells located in most of the planet's major cities. Cells were kept separate and their members only knew the insurgents within their own cells. Only Bel Iblis and a handful of trusted commanders knew the full extent of their resistance effort. While this was an effective means of preventing the Imperials from cracking down on the full Corellian resistance effort, a number of cells were raided when the Empire cracked their communication codes. The Resistance became better organized over time as their intelligence operatives infiltrated the civilian staff at the largest military base on Corellia. They fed the resistance the information they needed to mount an effective guerrilla campaign against key outposts in the sector. Though they battled against the forces of the Empire, the resistance also fought against space pirates and slaver operations. Bel Iblis became aware of the existence of other rebel groups and sent representatives to meet with them on Devaron, Sullust, Kashyyyk, Duro, and Teth. They enjoyed little success in persuading them to unite, and unification did not truly exist past networks starting to share intelligence. Garm was part of the effort that convinced Winter and Bail Organa that open resistance was needed. Later on, thanks to the actions of Galen Marek, they would meet on Corellia, signing the Corellian Treaty, the unofficial founding document for the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Following this, and being rescued from the clutches of the Emperor by Starkiller, they went to Dantooine and signed an official declaration. The Eleven The Eleventh was a resistance group formed by Ferus Olin and Roan Lands on Bellassa. They led an uprising against Imperial rule, but most of them were imprisoned or killed until thousands of individuals joined their roster. The Eleventh eventually joined the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Founding Official Documents Post-Founding Cells Nova Cell Nova Cell was founded by Andlait Pirotus and Kieran Jameson, the latter of whom was an ex-novatrooper who defected from the Galactic Empire with his squad. They fought alongside Alliance Special Forces and later became part of the New Republic's military. Rodian Liberation Front An all-Rodian force dedicated to freeing Rodia from the Imperial grasp, their forces consisted of numerous infantry, Mandalorian Rodian warriors, militarised landspeeders, AT-RT walkers and Blurrg cavalry. Sentinel Squadron Controversies Mos Espa Massacre Ex-Inquisitors Rory and Ceyla and the Jango clone Jaig went to Mos Espa on Tatooine after the Alliance received an encrypted message in which a supposed rebel sympathiser claimed they had stolen Imperial data. When a Mandalorian who had been following the group got into an argument with a band of weequays in one of the local cantinas, the group backed him and escalated the situation, resulting in a lightfight where they killed all of the weequays despite the weequays having weapons set on stun. The bartender responded to this by opening fire with his shotgun and they promptly killed him. They killed several Imperial Army troopers and made their escape. Rory detonated explosives in a ship they were not using anymore, which resulted in the deaths of numerous civilians and docking officials. Fighter Squadron Hospital Bombing A fighter squadron attached to Rebel Intelligence was given a mission to bomb an Imperial communications center to aid local rebel cells on an Outer Rim planet, but they were misled by an infiltrator and bombed a hospital instead. The squadron was court marshalled and accused of committing a war crime. Composition Alliance Command Council Every flag officer in the Alliance. Alliance Fleet Third Battle Fleet Purple Squadron Reliacon's Fleet Star Destroyer Squadron One Star Destroyers 62nd VFA Red Squadron Alliance Marine Corps Office of the Commandant of the Alliance Marine Corps Avalanche Company Marines Alliance Marine Raiders Alliance Naval Command Various high-ranking naval officers. Office of Alliance Naval Operations Alliance Army Alliance Special Forces * Tango Squad Alliance Joint Task Force Alliance Vanguard Aliit Voryk 127th Art Attack Regiment Defectors 42nd Shadow Battalion Defectors 3rd Division Sasha Company Weapons Joyner Company Supply/Recon Rhine Company Engineering Kota's Militia Cobra's Rebels * Orion Squad Nova Cell Coral Cell Devil's Shadow Cell * Vixen's Squad The Eleven Order of Secrets The Argo's Crew Naboo Queens Rax's Rouges Sentinel Squadron Known Personnel Gallo Uerlok Taki Kryze Vineta Ska't Foy Olia Egathon Reliacon Strask Ral'arr Shefaygokk Sai Corall Rachel Thompson Ramsey "Ram" C Rojo Barant Callus "Starf" Orno Kass Madall Kaitlyn Anrodite Annabeth Karblast Malluc Jesmun Engineer Defected Aa'skar Lee Pilot Defected Wymz Girren Pilot Jasmine "J-Bomb" Ot'era Pilot Alpha-07 "Wrath" Lieutenant Phalen Orell Commander Jia Crii Commander Reet Tanson Commander Fondarian Maldis Brigadier General Maeli Intelligence Chief / General Vernan General Dodonna General Pol Yanak General Richard Trantor General Alex Polu Rear Admiral Tam Admiral Trace Admiral Waller Admiral Gial Ackbar The Argo's Crew Carrik Quinn Thalden Crux Miner Xerium Raka Strategist Vance Trovik Runner Zesty Specialist Aqilius Quinn Assassin Alareth Colton Pathfinder Sol Kellar Primus Ren Tactician Sine Rann Gunner Noval Ardellian Sharpshooter Tevus Quinn Navigator Naak Tal Pirate Cade Feyy Gambler Kade Quinn Gunslinger Jarrus Engineer Dimes Hedd Mate Captain Quinn Aliit Voruk Patriarch Ki'raan Voryk Nova Cell Imca Captain Kieran Jameson Coral Cell Garen Zevros Cobra's Rebels RC-2567 "Castle" Squad RC-2487 "Pawn" Squad RC-2638 "Bishop" Squad RC-2404 "Rook" Squad CT-2539 "Calamity" Ceyla Rory Deadeye Beta Cobra Devil's Shadow Cell RC-4325-34 "Vixen"Category:Alliance to Restore the Republic Category:Faction Category:Rebellion Era Category:Rise of the Empire Era